Lo Ocultè Por Amor
by Corrector PP
Summary: Esta es la historia de un amor imposible entre dos saiyajin de leyenda (Yoi)


"Lo Oculté por Amor"

(Trunks y Kakarotto)

Por: Corrector PP

Fecha: 8-Feb-02

Tiempo después de lo sucedido Trunks se Marcha a USA, y Kakarotto es humano de nuevo, pero se ha alejado de Trunks y... (Este Fic contiene alto contenido sexual y vocabulario antisonante, como es estupido pedirte que si eres mayor no lo leas por que aún así lo leeras, sólo piensa si no molestan las relaciones Gay)

Tenia Tan sólo Un Mensaje nuevo, de un viejo amigo de la juventud, compañero de pelea, persona para admirar, y muy de buen ver, era mi Amor secreto: Kakarotto, el saber de el me trae viejos, melancólicos, e inolvidables recuerdos, el saber que se caso con una persona que no era yo, me destrozó el corazón, y más por no haberle confesado mis secretos, al nacer su hijo se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa que lo expresaba todo sin dificultad alguna, en ese momento me abrazó y llorando de felicidad me dijo:

- Es Niño, Es Niño....

- Bien hecho!!!...(dije yo)

- Se llamará Gohan

Después de ese flash de pensamientos de 2 segundos  abrí el mail y decía:

De: "Kakarotto" kakarotto_shin@akihabaradennougumi.com

Para: "Trunks" Trunks_mirai@correctoryui.com

Titulo: Amigo...Te extrañe!!

Konnichiwa:

¿Cómo has estado?, en verdad que espero que bien, sabes, me costó mucho conseguir tu mail, tu sabes, con eso del Internet, uno debe aprender cada 5 minutos una forma nueva de usarlo. 

A que no sabes quien me dio tu e-mail: Mimi, se lo pregunté a Ash, pero no lo tenía; en fin, te escribo, porque quiero hablar contigo urgentemente, pero es algo que por ningun motivo puede ser mencionado en ningun medio de comunicación...

Bueno, también te escribo para saludarte de parte de todos, en especial de Mi Familia, que te cuento, que Usagi y Mamoru tienen una hermosa niña, un año o dos mayor que Gohan, y se llama como su madre Usagi Tsukino, pero le decimos Chibiusa...

Espero verte pronto, recibe los saludos de Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, La Familia Chiba Tsukino, Li, Sakura, Touya y Yukito(pronto se casan), y de todos...

Iré a visitarte dentro de 8 dias, te quiere

TU MÁS FIEL AMIGO:

KAKAROTTO -_°   

Bueno, el saber de los amigos me alegra el corazón, pero el saber de mi amor, me alegra el alma.

******************************8 Dias Después*****************************

El viento sopla, y yo espero su llegada, pasarán 8 eternos minutos de su llegada, no puedo esperar más...

******************************Flash Back *****************************

Kakarotto tira su maleta en la puerta de la casa de Trunks, corre y lo abraza con mucha fuerza, toma de los cachetes, lo ve a los ojos y se acerca más, y más, y más, y más y...

*************************Termina Flash Back*************************

Se abre la puerta de la casa, entra Kakarotto , abro los brazos para abrazarlo, y me pone la chamarra en una, y la maleta en otra, las dejo en mi cuarto, y el me pide que por favor, yo duerma en mi cuarto, que el dormirá en el 4° de Huéspedes, yo le digo no con la cabeza, el me ve a los ojos y me dice, que me siente en la cama, que quiere hablar conmigo, deje que se sentara el primero, enseguia después me senté yo, y el me miro a los ojos diciendo:

- Escucha con atención, cuando, eres joven, sientes muchas cosas casi imposibles de decir, y yo te oculte algo que ahora quiero que sepas Trunks...

Al oir sus labios pronunciar mi nombre de nuevo sentí escalofrios por todo el cuerpo, mi boca segregó saliba, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y mi pene se comenzó a erectar, mis ojos no dejaban de verlo, ni mi nariz de olerlo, de oler ese sudor que lo caracterizaba, lo interrumpí diciendo:

- Es que yo te amo... 

- Que dices Trunks?

- N...no...n...nada...no nada

- Repitelo por favor...

- Te Amo Kaarotto, te amo más que nadie, aun más que tu eposa...

- Es que yo...

- Lo sé, es difícil de entender...

- Es que yo también te amo Trunks, traté de decírtelo toda mi vida, pero no me atreví, no sabes mis ganas de oir de tu boca que me amas, y ahora no es sólo un sueño, es realidad...

- Pero porque te casate con Milk...

- Porque no tenia opción, pensé que lo nuestro, amado Trunks, sería imposible...

- Pero yo...

El me cayó poniendo su dedo indice en mi boca haciendo la señal de silencio, me tomó de la mano lentamente, la subió y me la puso sobre su cachete izquierdo, me besó por un largo tiempo, después pusó su mano en mi pecho y lentamente me recostó en la cama, quedando el encima de mi, , se quitó la camisa dejándose ver sus hermosos y apetecibles pectorales, el se incó, dejándome entre sus dos apetecibles piernas, comenzé a acariciarle su marcado y delicioso abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta meter la mano dentro de su pantalón, comence a jugar con su bello pubico, después, toque su pene comence a masajearlo, lentamente sintiendo como cada vez se erectaba más y más, decidi quitarle toda ropa encima de el, ya el desnudo de recostó mientras yo introducia su erecto pene, era más ancho y largo que el mio, vaya que sí, media unos 16cm con unos 5 o 6 de radio, pero por mi mente sólo pasaba su cara, después comenzamos a concentrarnos en el momento...

- Oh! Si Trunks, mamamela oh! mama..me...la!!!!!!!!!!!

El Emitía mugidos, y hacia gestos de placer, el me dijo:

- Ya vengo... y...ya...ven...g...vengoo!!!!!!

Comencé a succionar su pene más y más rápido, dejó salir su jugoso, esquicito y escurridizo semen, parecía un volcán dentro de mi boca, poco a poco fui chorreándolo de mi boca a su boca, el me soltó una cachetada, que me tiró al piso, el me levantó, y salvajemente me arranco la ropa con las manos, me aventó bocabajo a la cama, y me abrió las nalgas, con rudeza, casi a la fuerza, introdujo su pene en mi ano, yo gritaba de dolor, pero era un dolor placentero, empujó y empujó hasta que logro metermelo completo, el agitaba su cadera como un baile sexy, todo iba más y más rápido, en eso me lo saca, me da la vuelta, y me besa mientras me masturba, baja sus manos a mi entre pirena y me mete el dedo al ano mientras se introduce mi pene en la boca y me lo mama, ambos estamos sudando; me paro, lo esposo de espaldas a la pared y le intro ducí mi pene en su jugoso ano...

- Ah!!!!!!!!!!1

Gritamos los dos, ambos gemimos, gritamos, olemos, sentimos y disfrutamos de el placer...

- Cojéeme Trunks, andale cabron, pinche puto hazlo pendejoooooo!!

- Oh!!!! Pues sperate piche Kakarotto de mierda....

Todo empezó como un lindo momento que se transformó en la selva, y en un cruel desafío entre el angel y el demonio, el rito de muerte de un animal salvaje, peligroso pero a la vez hermoso....

- Ah!!!!!!! Si Trunks, no pares, siguele pendejo, sigue cabróoooooooooon!!!!!

- AH!!!!!   SI, SI, SI, AH!!!!!!!!! FU FUF FUF FUF UOH!!!!!****

En ese momento saque un látigo fino de cuero, y le pegué en la espalda, el se soltó las esposas y me agarró de los hombros con esa rudez que lo distingue, me aventó a la cama, agarró el control de la TV e me lo metió por el ano, dimos la vuelta y le metí un trofeo den el ano, aventamos los artefactos, y se recostó en la cama, yo me di la vuelta y le metí mi pene a la boca, mientras yo saboreaba el suyo , prácticamente un 69, me tomo por los hombros, me aventó al portal y caí en la paja, el se aventó por la ventana y cayó encima de mi, ambos nos masturbamos y al tener uno el semen del otro en la mano, nos lo metimos con un dedo al ano...

Un largo Tiempo Pasó, Kakarotto, ya se iba, pero...

- No sin despedirme, Trunks! °_-

- *_*' Esta bien...****

- Calla...

El me cayó poniendo su dedo indice en mi boca haciendo la señal de silencio, me tomó de la mano lentamente, la subió y me la puso sobre su cachete izquierdo, me besó por un largo tiempo, después...

Se Fue pero no sin prometerme que volveria...

- Llegó el taxi, me voy Konich...

- Espera!!!... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?!!!!

- Por Amor......Lo Oculte por Amor... mi Amado Trunks!!!

Fin

Este es mi 2° Fanfic y espero que sea del agrado de todos aquellos que gustan del Yaoi

Alguna Información, Sugerencia o Cualquier pedo a:

Jspb_2000@yahoo.com


End file.
